Daughter of the Vampyr
by Rhiakath
Summary: Hermione Granger loses almost everything when she is turned into a Vampyr. going to be a HRDM ... sorry my summary kind of sucks.
1. The Beginning

_A/N: HEY this is my very first FANFIC! SO I'm pretty excited … please don't kill me with flames but Reviews are always welcome. This is just a starter.. you'll hear more very very soon. _

The Beginning 

The house was enveloped in a stifling silence. Its occupants watched a late night sitcom giggling quietly, while trying not to wake their slumbering teenage daughter. A lone figure slipped into the house undetected, its moments were fluid and unnoticed until it was too late. Two bloodcurdling screams sliced through the quiet rousing the girl. She groped for her wand and darted out of her room. She stifled a scream as she saw her parents, dead and decapitated before her. Then she noticed the intruder too late. It sunk its teeth into her neck, savoring the pulsing power of her blood. He retracted, slashing his tongue and forced her to kiss him. He deepened the kiss, giving her the keys the immortality. Her eyes misted over as the changes began. Smirking he left her, stripped upon the bodies of her parents and slipped back into the shadows.


	2. Bloodlust

A/N: I just want to thank my VERY first reviewer! Darth Vyper! Congrats you get the privilege to read my ongoing story! Quickie note… this is set post HBP and fortunately for us Dumbledore is ALIVE! Yay! Ummm I'll explain later. Ok well enough of this, a quick disclaimer (which I had forgotten) and on with the STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all except Draco Malfoy…. ok ok .. fine I don't own him either. darn.

Chapter 2: Bloodlust 

Sunlight trickled into the living room unannounced. Hermione groaned, trying to ignore the overwhelming pains of hunger rippling through her abdomen.

Her eyes flickered open and nostrils flared and the smell of decaying meat. Canines extended she feasted upon the bodies, sucking the coagulated blood clean until the pains had passed and her mind cleared once more.

Panic seized her as she starred at the pitiful remains of her parents. Sobbing she scrambled upward and stumbled towards the dying fire.

Tossing in some Floo she screamed, "HOGWARTS" and was swept away towards the castle. Falling out of the fires she caught Dumbledore unawares.

"No, no they cant be dead. I didn't kill them! But the blood, so much blood everywhere how could I, what am I? No they're not dead they cant BE DEAD!" she cried, rocking back and fourth on the ground.

Dumbledore made to touch her until he noticed a tattoo on her back. A pair of grey wings rippled, blown by an unknown wind. Beneath them it read, alisvolat propiis in aeternun (she flies on her own wings in eternity).

Hermione continued to moan and weep to herself completely ignoring the older wizards presence. His blue eyes twinkled sadly as he stunned her and transported her down to Poppy; making sure to warn the nurse that another daughter of the vampyr had been born.

Hermione awoke, several hours later, to the sounds of her own screams. Pomfrey rushed in and administered a sleeping potion and Hermione slipped back into the nightmare.

_I once more remembered that day_

_My dreams continually haunt me_

_The silence suffocates me_

_As I am forced to relive the tragedies_

_Of that fateful night of woe_

_As it slowly strips my life away_

_Yet still I monotonously drone on _

_It consumes me_

_And I sit alone_

_Begging my mind to forget_

_Only to be once more betrayed_

_I am betrayed _

_Forced to relive the night I died_

_To remember _

_How he found me_

_The blood of my parents_

_Glistening off his canines_

_I lost all hope_

_Giving in_

_Entranced by the torrential storm _

_In a deft moment_

_He forces onto me_

_The necter of eternity_

_And wispers in my ears_

"_welcome daughter"_

_my only escape from the pain_

_denied_

When Hermione woke again it was dusk. The moon began to show its fullness and the night seemed to devour the remaining day. She jumped slightly as a figure appeared before her and whispered, " Alisvolat propiis in aeternun".

Suddenly there was a searing pain as a pair of grey feathered wings bursted fourth from her back. (think: Constantine) He melted back into the shadows and she whispered the words to herself, arching her back when the wings dissolved into nothingness.

Dumbledore himself woke her the next morning. He smiled and said softly, "We need to talk Hermione."

She smiled back sweetly and thought to herself, " No shit Sherlock, my parents died and now I'm sprouting wings. Either I'm going crazy or Draco's my fiancé."

Dumbledore looked at her through his spectacles. "You're a Vampyr Miss. Granger."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, " A vampyr? The blood sucking relative of the Veelas? But the guy BIT me. This doesn't make sense! Vampyr's are born, not made and I was defiantly made."

"Based upon the markings on your back and your sudden change in apperence, you are very much a vampyr child. They do occasionally bite, there must be something in the stars if they have decided to create you."

" CREATE ME? I WANTED TO DIE! BUT NO! LUCIUS WAS GOING TO KILL ME, AND THE ONE TIME DRACO HAD TO BE NOBLE. VOLDEMORT WAS GOING TO KILL ME AND THEN HARRY JUST HAD TO BEAT HIM. I WAS GOING TO FUCKING KILL MYSELF THEN THE DAMN VAMPYR'S HAD TO MAKE ME IMMORTAL? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD?"

She glared angrily at the headmaster and then burst into tears. Dumbledore sympathetically hugged her and left her with a tin of lemon drops. A blood IV dripped into her veins keeping her from another bloodlust.

She drifted off to sleep again just as someone staggered into Hogwarts and collapsed.


End file.
